


Date Night

by slythnerd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Date Night, Explicit Language, M/M, No Sex, aro aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythnerd/pseuds/slythnerd
Summary: Aiden and Lambert meet again after a few weeks separation. Lambert has made some special preparations, but it takes Aiden a long time to realise that this might in fact be a date.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week, and Aiden is aromantic in this fic.
> 
> I am slythnerd on Tumblr - come and say hi ^_^

Aiden was excited to meet up with Lambert again. They’d been apart now for a few weeks and had agreed to meet up in this small town. He knew he was lucky really; Lambert seemed to understand that although they were great together, sometimes Aiden just needed time to himself. He didn’t feel crowded with the wolf like he had in past relationships, and he felt more able to be himself.

Lambert was waiting for him outside the tavern. He looked like he was pacing nervously, but tuned when he noticed the Cat witcher was near and flashed the most brilliant smile. Aiden couldn’t wait to spend more time together with him. 

Lambert reached into his pack and produced a bunch of flowers, presenting them to him. Aiden wasn’t sure what to make of it until he noticed they were alchemy ingredients. How did he know that he was getting low? He’d been looking for some more honeysuckle for some time, and white myrtle was always useful, as was wolfsbane. Lambert was so thoughtful like that.

They entered the tavern, and unusually it was fairly quiet. That was actually a good thing though, as they were able to swap stories of their various contracts and generally catch up with one another after their time apart. 

The food was good as always, and Lambert had suggested wine instead of the usual ale, which was strange but a nice change. For some strange reason, there were a number of lit candles on their table, which was a bit odd seeing as there was plenty of light where they were, and candles were not particularly cheap. The bard was truly awful. The mushy romantic songs he was playing were starting to put Aiden off his food. He thought maybe that was why there weren’t so many other people here. He mentioned it to Lambert, who just gave him a bit of a funny look.

“I’m so glad you don’t go in for all of that love bullshit Lambert. You know, I never really understood the appeal of holding hands and gazing longingly into your lover’s eyes. Or cuddling – what is that about? You’d just get all sweaty and gross. I’m so glad you just get it, you know? My ex used to do all these big romantic gestures and expected me to do the same. He got really upset when I said that it just wasn’t my thing. He was a bit of a shit, come to think of it.”

For some reason, Lambert went a bit red after all of this, but Aiden just assumed he was not used to taking compliments. He was a bit shy like that. 

When it was time to go up to their room after supper, Lambert tried to get ahead of him for some reason. Whatever. He’d had a long day of travelling and the excitement of seeing Lambert again; he was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep.

When Lambert opened the door to their room, he was astonished at what he saw. Someone had tried to steal their stuff! He was livid. There were petals strewn all over the room and they’d obviously smashed one of Lambert’s scented oil vials, as the smell assaulted him when he stepped in. Mind you, whoever they were, they were pretty bad burglars as they’d failed to steal the expensive swords or come to think of it, everything else looked in place. There were even more candles in here.

Hang on. What? That wasn’t right was it? 

Then it hit him. Lambert had given him flowers when they’d met. There were candles on the table, romantic music and wine with their food. 

Fuck.

He looked at Lambert and saw his panicked expression. 

“Shit, Lambert this was a date wasn’t it?”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you didn’t like this stuff! I thought it’d be nice because I haven’t seen you in ages. Shit, sorry.” He tripped over in his haste to scoop up the rose petals and dump them on the floor.

“I’m sorry too. I should have said something earlier. You went to all that trouble and I just fucked it up.”

“No, I shouldn’t have assumed. Do you not like anything romantic then? Just for future reference.”

He thought about it. “I like spending time with you. I like talking with you, I like sharing your day. I like kissing you. I love that really. I liked the flowers too – they can be useful. Although if you have some spare potions I wouldn’t say no. I like that you give me space if I ask for it. I love that you’re thoughtful and that you don’t expect anything from me in return. I like that you’re a randy bastard and we have fantastic sex.”

“Oh? Fantastic sex you say? Hmm, might just need to get a bit of practice in?” 

Lambert kissed, then met his eyes. 

“Seriously though, I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I just want to be with you. Whatever that means."

They fell onto the bed kissing and Aiden felt something digging into his back. It was a fucking rose stem, thorns and all. He pulled it out, then looked at Lambert with an eyebrow raised. They both fell about laughing.


End file.
